bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxus Dragonoid
Maxus Dragonoid (Also known as Ultimate Weapon 7-in-1 Dragonoid in the Japanese series) is a combination of seven Bakugan (one Bakugan and six Bakugan Traps) that unite to form the ultimate Bakugan. Description Maxus Dragonoid is formed by combining seven different Bakugan: Neo Dragonoid, Ventus Spitarm, Darkus Dark Hound, Subterra Grakas Hound, Aquos Grafias, Pyrus Spyderfencer, and Haos Brachium. They are all on the New Vestroia Bakugan poster. It can battle as one devastating united force. All the Bakugan that make Maxus Dragonoid can be used individually all in the same battle, but the fully assembled Maxus Dragonoid can't be used in battle. But, for friendly battles, you can create some rules for doing this for both Maxus Dragonoid and Maxus Helios. Spyderfencer can be put in two places, on Maxus Dragonoid's right arm or its back. To make it look like the card or show place it on the back. It presumbly evolves into Maxus Cross Dragonoid. Facts * The Maxus Dragonoid traps had their own canister that could be unlocked by using a code entered on the gauntlet, the canister would open, and launch the traps into the air. * The six Bakugan Traps that make up Maxus Dragonoid are unique to the Maxus Dragonoid monster and cannot be found in any other Bakugan products. * Comes with Subterra Grakas Hound, Darkus Dark Hound, Aquos Grafias, Haos Brachium, Ventus Spitarm, Pyrus Spyderfencer, and Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. * All the Bakugan that compose Maxus Dragonoid can also be used individually in the game. * One Bakugan and six Bakugan Traps unit into one. * However, in Romania, they are also sold separately, but they are fake. * They are also seperate in America but only on eBay. To learn how to assemble Maxus Dragonoid, go to http://old.bakugan.com/maxusdrago/. Anime In the Anime when Drago was fighting Maxus Helios, Drago had to give in and use the mechanical Bakugan on him causing his G-power to go up to 3400. When Shun, Marucho, and Mira were trying to free the 5 other Bakugan they destroyed the Dimension Controller and caused the battle to terminate, but Drago still fought Helios without the Mechanical Bakugan. Also, in Spectra Rises, he fought Helios MK2, but quickly ejected himself from the armor and single-handedly defeated Maxus Helios MK2. ; Ability Cards * Vanishing Fire: Transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. (Ventus, Subterra and Darkus) * Strike Dragon: Transfers 400 from the opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Aquos Cyclowave: Adds 400 to Maxus Dragonoid. (Aquos) * Haos Drain: Adds 200 to Maxus Dragonoid. (Haos) * Pyrus Volting: Adds 300 to Maxus Dragonoid. (Pyrus) * Maximum Dragon: Transfers 500 from the opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Ultimate Guardner: Adds 1200 Gs to Maxus Dragonoid. (all six Attributes) Trivia * The anime features Spyderfencer on Drago's back, it is indeed possible to do that by taking out the peg on Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus)'s back, and insert that peg into one of the two holes on Spyderfencer's underside. Gallery maxusdrago.PNG|Maxus Dragonoid in Ball form (combined) and Scanned by the Gauntlet File:Maxus_drago.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid in real mode File:Maxus.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid vs. Maxus Helios DSC01041.JPG|Maxus Dragonoid in combined ball form File:Dnmhx.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Defenders of the Core maxus.PNG Maxus Dr.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid Ball Form (not united) gjfijgik.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid( Put in the Arms) Maxus Drago.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid (Puting legs) Maxus Dragonoid(Tail).jpg|Maxus Dragonoid(Tail) Maxus Dragonoid 7 in 1.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid(Back) Maxus Dragonoid 7 in 1 ALL.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid (Summoned) Game 353-3884814SPA74UC697191X.jpg marusounet_sg-067.jpg Maxus Dragonoid.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid Wii Screen 02.jpg|maxus drago in defenders of the core with his card japanmaxus.JPG|Packaged Japanese Maxus Dragonoid File:Maxus_Dragonoid_Colossus.jpg|Broken Maxus Dragonoid and Dragonoid Colossus Videos Video:Bakugan Maxus Dragonoid Unboxing/ Review|Maxus Dragonoid unboxing and review Video:Maxus Dragonoid Pieces| Category:Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Connecting Trap Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Ultimate Weapons